Ein Teil von mir
by Riddle-Gin-Riddle
Summary: Draco und Hermine sind zusammen. Aber jede Beziehung hat Probleme. Sonfic zu Linkin Park - Figure.09 RR THX


Disclamer: Alle wiedererkannten Personen gehören J.K.R. Das Lied Figure.09 ist von Linkin Park.  
  
Ich will noch mal allen Review-Menschen danken. Also Dank gilt:  
  
Viciousdragon  
  
Anne-Maus  
  
Daisuke-chan  
  
TheSnitch  
  
kleene Süße  
  
beckymalfoy  
  
und  
  
Souki  
  
THX!!!!  
  
So und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen mit....*trommelwirbel*  
  
~*~*~  
Ein Teil von mir!  
~*~*~  
  
Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
  
It's like nothing I could do would distract me when  
  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
  
Cause from the infinite words I could say  
  
I put all the pain you gave to me on display  
  
Didn't realize instead of setting it free  
  
I took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
~*~*~  
  
Immer wenn ich dich sah, hast du mich gehasst.  
  
Mich beleidigt.  
  
Mich nicht als Mensch angesehen.  
  
Und ja, ich habe mich gefragt warum?  
  
Warum du mich nicht einfach so lieben konntest wie ich dich.  
  
Warum du mich nicht so sehen konntest wie ich dich.  
  
Du hast mich damals innerlich gebrochen.  
  
Und jetzt bist du ein Teil von mir.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It never goes away...  
  
Never goes away...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Und ich weiß das es falsch ist dir zu Vertrauen.  
  
Du bist ein Mensch mit Schlangenzunge.  
  
Gespalten und heimtückisch.  
  
Und doch verlockend.  
  
~*~*~  
  
And now, you've become a part of me  
  
(You'll always be right here)  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
(You'll always be my fear)  
  
I can't separate  
  
(Myself from what I've done)  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Und jetzt bist du ein Teil von mir.  
  
Ich werde mit dir mein Leben leben.  
  
Und doch habe ich Angst mich selbst zu verlieren.  
  
In dir, in uns, in allem.  
  
Ich habe mein eigenes Leben aufgegeben nur um mit dir zusammen zu sein.  
  
Doch ich bereue es nicht.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hearing your name, the memories come back again  
  
I remember when it started happening  
  
I see you in every thought I have and then  
  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
  
And I knew is they escaped the way I was committing myself to them and everyday  
  
I regret saying those things,  
  
cuz now I see that  
  
I took what I hated and made it a part of me  
  
~*~*~  
  
Immer wenn ich dich sehe.  
  
Erinnere ich mich an die Zeit in der wir uns hassten.  
  
Aber ich will nicht mehr zurückblicken.  
  
Ich will hier bleiben.  
  
In der Gegenwart.  
  
Ich bereue es dich nicht von Anfang an so gesehen zu habe wie jetzt.  
  
Als einen Freund, einen Verbündeten, als meine große Liebe.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It never goes away...  
  
Never goes away...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ich hoffe das es nie enden wird.  
  
Das wir für immer zusammen bleiben werden.  
  
Denn du bist das was ich brauche.  
  
~*~*~  
  
And now, you've become a part of me  
  
(You'll always be right here)  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
(You'll always be my fear)  
  
I can't separate  
  
(Myself from what I've done)  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Für dich gab ich meine besten Freunde auf.  
  
Doch nur um mit dir zusammen zu sein,  
  
das war es mir wert.  
  
Ich lebe ein neues Leben.  
  
Ein Leben mit dir.  
  
Und ich danke dir dafür das du immer bei mir bist.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Never goes away...  
  
Never goes away...  
  
It never goes away...  
  
It never goes away!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Doch es stimmt.  
  
Du bist besitzergreifend.  
  
Spionierst mir nach.  
  
Du vertraust mir nicht.  
  
Doch ich muss damit leben.  
  
Ich habe mich dir verschrieben.  
  
Und ich will damit leben.  
  
Denn du bist der einzige der mir blieb.  
  
~*~*~  
  
GET AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Give me my space back, you gotta just...  
  
GO!  
  
Everything goes down to memories of...  
  
YOU!  
  
I've kept it in but I'm letting you...  
  
KNOW!  
  
I've let you go so...  
  
GET AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Give me my space back, you gotta just...  
  
GO!  
  
Everything goes down to memories of...  
  
YOU!  
  
I've kept it in but I'm letting you...  
  
KNOW!  
  
I've let you go...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alles was ich brauche ist Freiraum.  
  
Luft zum atmen.  
  
Warum kannst du mir das nicht geben.  
  
Frage ich je nach was du den ganzen Tag tust.  
  
Also, bitte gib mir den Platz den ich brauche.  
  
~*~*~  
  
And now, you've become a part of me  
  
(You'll always be right here)  
  
You've become a part of me  
  
(You'll always be my fear)  
  
I can't separate  
  
(Myself from what I've done)  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you...  
  
I've let myself become you...  
  
I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you...  
  
Giving up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Denn du bist ein Teil von mir.  
  
Du bist mein Leben.  
  
Du bist mein ein und alles.  
  
Ich liebe dich Draco.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nun ja zur Story.  
  
Hermine und Draco sind seit ihrem 6.Jahr zusammen.  
  
Als Ron und Harry das heraus gefunden haben wollten sie nichts mehr mit ihr zutun haben.  
  
Hermine entscheidet sich trotzdem für Draco und die beiden heiraten.  
  
Doch Malfoy bleibt Malfoy und er wird besitzergreifend. Da er Angst hat das sie ihn betrügt.  
  
Hermine fühlt sich bedrängt, will Draco aber nicht aufgeben.  
  
~*~*~ 


End file.
